


In Session

by Noelleian



Series: Bottom!Heero Week [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And He Has A High Heel Fetish, Bottom Heero Week, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Wufei's A Little Kinky, cliches, desk!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: For Day 5 of Bottom Heero Week (5x1).Heero and Wufei attend Duo's annual Halloween bash and decide to spice up their love life while they're at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Halloween and Happy Bottom Heero Week! There aren't any archive warnings in this story, but there is the use of a gay slur. It's only once, but I thought I should warn anyway, just to be safe. Also, I forgot to add that this story has a scene of implied attempted sexual assault (none of the main characters) and mild violence (a little blood). This might be a little OOC, but I tried to write them as true to their characters as I could. Hope you like! ^.^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own GW, its characters, or any affiliations.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Wufei muttered. He slipped on the skin tight iridescent body suit and turned around so that his lover could zip up the back. “I mean, is this really necessary?”

Heero shrugged and pulled up the zipper, struggling as he reached the widest part of Wufei’s back. He yanked the green metallic fabric closer together, but lost his hold when he grabbed for the zipper again. He pulled the two sides together again and bent down to grasp the zipper between his teeth. He winced as the vibration of the metal tangs reverberated through his gums, but finally managed to close the back of the costume.

“Duo wants us all to have specifically themed costumes this year. Mythical creatures.”

“And why are we following Maxwell’s orders?”

“Because Duo is our friend and he loves Halloween and we’re trying to make him happy because that’s what friends do.”

"But you're a cat. Last I checked, cats weren't mythical." 

"I'm a _black_ cat. They're supposed to be a superstitious thing and they're popular on Halloween."

Wufei grumbled and slid a headband with dragon ears and spikes attached to it over his long, black hair, tucking the dark locks behind his ears. He'd been wearing his hair down almost exclusively for the last two years and Heero prayed he continued to do so. “Isn’t it against the rules of his faith to celebrate Halloween, or something?”

“Catholics don’t much care and many actually celebrate Halloween.”

“Which actually has primitive origins in Paganism and Celtic cultures which are abominations according to Abrahamic religions.”

Heero nodded absently and pulled on a pair of long black fingerless gloves that extended all the way to his elbows. “Religious people today don’t typically follow much of the bronze age dogma of their history.”

Wufei snorted and pushed plastic fangs over his canine teeth. “They have science and increased exposure to other world cultures to thank for that.”

“Indeed.” Heero picked up a small brush and dipped it in a tin of black shoe polish. “Still, it wouldn’t kill you to just enjoy yourself for once,” he pointed out as he swiped the brush over his cheeks to create the effect of whiskers.

“I just don’t understand why we have to dress up in ridiculous outfits. I look like an idiot,” Wufei bitched, plopping down on the edge of their bed to pull his boots on.

Heero placed a band with fuzzy black cat ears onto his head and grinned at Wufei over his shoulder. “I think you look adorable.”

If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the floor.

“If you ever call me “adorable” again, dear, I will throttle you in your sleep. I don’t do “adorable”.”

Heero snickered and sat down next to his grouchy lover to put his shoes on. “My bad. You are a majestic and terrifying fire-breathing dragon who is going to dominate the party with his fierce dragony awesomeness.”

Wufei smirked and slid his hand beneath Heero’s black leotard-clad butt. “The party is not the only thing I’m going to be dominating tonight.”

Heero pulled back, his expression one of mock scandal. “You certainly seem sure of yourself.”

Wufei leaned forward even more, pushing his chest against the other man’s until Heero was flat on his back and staring up into the predatory and rather smug face of his lover. His dick twitched with interest and began to swell beneath the stretchy material of his costume. “I’m always sure of myself.”

He would be hard-pressed to deny that his boyfriend always sparked the deepest and darkest kind of lust within his loins every time he displayed even the smallest hint of dominance. Heero was keenly aware of the spiked intake of his breath and the pounding of his heart, more than ready to peel off his costume and open his legs at the slightest provocation.

Wufei’s dark eyes were darker than usual, his dilated pupils eclipsing the deep brown of his irises. Heero could feel the hard line of his lover’s cock pressing against his thigh and decided to take the man’s haughtiness down a few notches.

“Hey, baby. Is that a dragon in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Wufei scowled and lifted up, turning to adjust himself inside his costume, away from the gaze of his chuckling boyfriend. “That joke is so pre-colony.”

Heero rolled onto his side and pushed up off the bed, still laughing a little. “Oh, you loved it. Don’t be a spoil sport.”

“It’s hard not to be when I look like the long lost seventh member of The Village People.”

Heero snickered and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, resting his chin on Wufei’s shoulder as they looked at their reflections in the tall mirror mounted on the closet door. “So, does that make me the eighth missing link?”

Wufei shrugged. “Sure, why not? The five of us could start our own singing group. The Furry Jackasses.”

Heero let out a loud bark of laughter and shook his head fondly at his lover’s reflection. “Except dragons are scaly and you can't sing.”

“Speak for yourself, love. I’ve heard that wet cat sound you make in the shower when you think I'm not around to hear you.”

Heero swatted him on the rump and went to grab his wallet off the nightstand. He paused, looking down at the brown leather in his hand and scratched his head with the other.

“What’s wrong?”

He turned around and held the wallet up. “I don’t have any pockets.”

“Well, here. I got -” Wufei patted himself down and huffed in irritation. “Damn. I don’t either.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just put what I need in my shoe.” He pulled his ID, cash, and one credit card out of his wallet and bent down to shove the items beneath the tongue of his loafer.

“You should have worn heels,” Wufei informed him.

He glanced up sharply, leveling a glare on his lover. “How many cats do you see wearing heels?”

Wufei shrugged. “Who cares? I only want to see one cat in heels.”

Heero shook his head as he re-tied his shoe. “You’re a pervert.”

“If I get you heels, will you wear them for me?”

He straightened and propped his hands on his hips. “What’s in it for me?”

Wufei’s lips curled up as he sidled closer and Heero held his breath, shouting a mental command at his dick, ordering it not to respond to the gleam in his boyfriend's eyes, the promise of unbridled, kinky ecstasy. Wufei moved behind him and he held very still, waiting to see what he was going to do. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, goosebumps spreading across his skin as Wufei’s breath curled around the shell of his ear in a puff of heat.

“What’s in it for you are those heels resting on my shoulders while I fuck you senseless.”

And that almost had Heero tearing off his costume, security deposit be damned, for said fucking. There was also an overwhelming temptation to haul ass to the nearest shoe store for a pair of strappy sandals with six inch heels.

Unfortunately, his eyes caught sight of the clock beside the bed and he muttered a heated curse as he realized how late they were. He turned to face Wufei and pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth. “You’re going to have to hold that thought, love. It’s party time.”

 

*******

 

Duo’s “house” was actually not a house at all. It was an old school building that he’d renovated into a giant “bachelor pad”. The party was already in full swing, most of the guests mingling and dancing in what used to be the gymnasium. The music could be heard from within Heero and Wufei’s car two and a half blocks away even with the windows up.

Heero wound up having to drag his boyfriend along by his dragon tail because he got cold feet at the last minute.

“This is so undignified,” Wufei grouched, barely audible beneath the blaring electric guitar riffs and percussion of what Heero recognized as a Rob Zombie song and the only reason he knew that was because Duo played it constantly during their war days. Large speakers were stationed both outside the building as well as within the gym and it seemed as though Duo had also rigged his sound board into the school’s old PA system.

“Don’t be such a baby. Everyone looks as equally ridiculous, or even more ridiculous than you do,” Heero assured him as they passed by a guy...what he thought was a guy if the unsettling amount of hair on his bare legs was any indication. He stood with his back to Heero and Wufei, in a pair of obscenely short denim cutoffs, a green bikini top, a long blonde wig, and a fake boa constrictor around his neck. At least, Heero hoped it was fake. He had no idea who the guy was supposed to be, but -

“Hey, is that Britney Spears?” Wufei asked, a little too loudly. Despite the exceedingly loud music, the guy heard him and turned and that was when Heero saw the microphone headset attached to his wig.

“I hope it’s not the real one,” he murmured and turned away as the guy leered at them and then grabbed his crotch in a lewd gesture. “I also hope he’s at least wearing underwear.”

"If he wasn't, _everyone_ would know. Believe me." 

"Thank god for small favors."

They maneuvered around the series of hallways, weaving in between the pack of sweaty bodies that dipped and stumbled in an uncoordinated mockery of dancing. The halls were lit by black lights, casting an eerie glow over anything white and florescent and turning the party guests' skin varying shades of blue.

By the time they squeezed into the gym, Heero had been groped a total of seven times and had his long black tail yanked over a dozen. It was impossible to tell who was doing it and though he was tempted to knock the teeth out of the mouths of the perpetrators, he didn’t want to start punching the wrong people.

He scanned the crowd, looking for any familiar faces and eventually spotted Duo on the stage looking ridiculous in a brown teddy bear costume. Even more ridiculous was the pig nose strapped to his face and even more ridiculous than that was the sight of a man in a teddy bear suit grinding his pelvis against the backside of some girl dressed in a shimmery, pink and white unicorn ensemble.

“Is that Winner?” Wufei asked from beside him.

“No, that’s a -” the “unicorn” spun around and Heero instantly recognized the familiar face. “So it is,” he conceded.

“Then that means Barton can’t be too far.”

“I don’t see him on stage,” Heero observed. “He’s probably on the floor somewhere in front of it.”

“If Maxwell keeps dry humping Winner like that, he’ll likely end up on that stage anyway. Come on. Let’s see if we can get over there.” Wufei curled an arm around his back and began to push through the tightly congested crowd of dancers as well as those who seemed to be there only to be a traffic hindrance. Heero’s mouth quirked, trying not to grin like a loon with giddiness over his lover’s fingers digging possessively into his side.

It was something that never failed to make him desperately horny, probably even more so since neither of them were favorable to physical contact with the exception of each other. There were different reasons for their standoffish tendencies. Heero was deliberately denied affection growing up due to his original purpose as a “perfect little soldier”. Such things were not useful in war and could wind up being a detriment to his ability to accomplish a mission.

Wufei on the other hand, wasn’t the touchy-feely type because it was typically frowned upon among those with stuffy, scholarly upbringings. Quatre seconded that with his own experiences as a child. In Wufei’s case, there were no military missions to accomplish. Physical affection simply had no place among those who were intellectually “enlightened”.

Somewhere along the way, after getting together, those long years of physical repression began to break down. Heero just assumed it was love. That it was simply what happened naturally when two people fell in love.

At any rate, they found it difficult to keep their hands to themselves, occasionally bordering on Trowa and Quatre affectionate, though Heero didn’t think they could ever reach their level. Still, what they did have was beautiful and he adored holding and being held by the man he loved. He cherished Wufei’s touches, kisses, and caresses. His possessiveness and his ‘I love yous’. The dark, syrupy warmth of his eyes when he looked at Heero was more than anything he could have ever hoped for.

Wufei’s possessiveness always made Heero weak in the knees and despite his token denials of that fact, Wufei knew and he was smug as shit about it. Heero suspected he laid the caveman behavior on even thicker because of the effect it had on his lover. A hand on the small of his back, an arm about his waist. Whether subtle, or blatantly obvious, Heero knew Wufei’s territorial expressions like the back of his hand.

And while he was perfectly capable of strong-arming his way through the party-goers that were packed like sweaty sardines in the gym, he allowed Wufei to do the work and guide him along as if he were parting the peasants to make way for royalty.

They reached the base of the stage and spotted a tall, muscular figure clad in brown suspended trousers that extended out behind him. A pair of hoof-footed legs held up the back end of the satyr costume that was tipped on the top with a dark brown goat tail. Trowa’s upper half was bare, showing off years of physical exertion wrapped in beautiful sun-kissed skin. Attached to his forehead were two horns that curled up towards the ceiling. His long curtain of brown hair in the front was swept off to the side, held away from his handsome face by one of the horns.

He was also staring daggers at the wildly dancing, giant teddy bear with the inexplicable pig's snout on stage that couldn’t seem to keep his hands - paws - off his boyfriend.

Trowa didn’t turn as they approached, seemingly unaware of their arrival so Wufei hooked his fingers into one of Trowa’s suspender straps, pulled it back, and then let it go. Heero winced as the snapping sound was loud enough to be heard despite the fact that they were standing right beside a six foot sub woofer that was beating in time to some sort of dance mix. Heero assumed Duo must have made it himself since the music was overlaid with the sounds of howling wolves and cackling laughter. He wondered how long Trowa had been standing there and was mildly concerned for the man’s hearing.

The snap may have had too much of a desired effect. Trowa jolted and spun around, the fingers of his right hand already curling into a fist. To any normal person, it would have been too fast for the naked eye. For Gundam pilots, both Heero and Wufei sensed it and effectively dodged the right hook with mercurial reflexes. Wufei’s arm flew up and caught the straining wrist and patiently waited for their friend to recognize them.

It didn’t take long. Trowa dropped his arm, his face flushing red as he blurted out his most sincerest apologies.

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry, guys. Are you alright?”

“We’re fine, Barton. Don’t get your tail in a twist,” Wufei brushed off his concern and gripped the man by a meaty bicep, squeezing in a brotherly gesture. “How’ve you been?”

Trowa nodded and Heero caught the slight wiggle of one of his horns, just now taking into account how sweaty he was. Sweat and adhesive did not mix. “You’re going to lose your horn there.”

Trowa rolled his eyes and reached up to yank the thing off and then pulled the other off as well. “These things have been driving me nuts all night. They won’t stay on.” He set them on the edge of the stage and wiped a hand across his forehead. “I’m - we’re good. How are you guys doing?”

“Same shit, different day,” Wufei informed him and nudged his chin up at the stage. “Either Maxwell has had a few too many, or…”

Trowa’s head jerked towards the stage where Duo now appeared to be attempting to fornicate with Quatre who was politely trying to ward off his amorous bear paws. “Uh, yeah. Someone brought Jell-O shots,” he said as if that explained everything. “Excuse me…”

They watched as the brunette heaved himself up with his typical effortless grace and approached the two men who seemed to be in engaged in some drunk version of Phantom of the Opera. He rescued his boyfriend from the inebriated bear’s clutches and pointed down towards Heero and Wufei. Quatre looked down, his eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of them and he wrestled his way out of Trowa’s arms and scrambled off the stage, squealing with excitement as he launched himself at them.

Heero wheezed as Quatre’s skinny arms nearly crushed him in his exuberance, surprising him with his strength.

“M'soooo happy yer here! M'so happy you ma - *hic!* - made it,” he blubbered in Heero’s ear.

Wufei grabbed a handful of Quatre’s costume and pried the blond off his boyfriend. “Alright, Winner. Get a grip. You been drinking?”

Trowa and Duo joined them a moment later and Trowa took possession of his tipsy lover who was practically bouncing on his heels. Heero could see that Quatre had applied blush to his cheeks, or perhaps that was simply the heat of the room and the alcohol. He also had a dusting of glitter across his cheekbones, beneath his brows, and over his plump lips. His blond curls were damp with sweat, curling even more thanks to the humidity. His eyes were bright with elation and festivity and Heero wasn't the least bit surprised that Duo was all over him.

Trowa shot Heero an apologetic look. “He and Duo were competing for who could consume the most Jell-O shots in sixty seconds,” he explained and then glanced at the blond, his expression half fond, half gentle admonishment.

“Who won?” Wufei asked.

“I did,” chirped Duo, grinning as if this was a proud accomplishment which earned him a mild glare from Quatre.

“Only by one shot,” Quatre reminded him.

“It was a technicality,” Duo said, waving his hand in dismissal. “Butterfingers kept dropping them after the third round. Blondie here can’t hold his poison.”

Trowa instantly soothed his lover when Quatre's feathers were inevitably ruffled. He swept sweaty hair off the blond's forehead, wrapping a calming arm around him and Heero almost laughed at the stark contrast in their body types. Quatre had always been the smallest of their group and Trowa the largest. Trowa grew over the years. Quatre only slightly and he was still rather tiny. He looked like a gazelle trapped in the clutches of tiger, though unlike a gazelle, Quatre looked blissfully pleased about it.

“I’m going to get him some water and then take him outside to get some fresh air. He needs to clear his head a little,” the brunette said, leading his boyfriend away. “Great seeing you.”

“You, too,” Heero told him. “I’m sure we’ll see you again before we leave.”

“There’s lots of empty classrooms, too, if you guys need a little...down time,” Duo shouted at the couple’s retreating backs. He waggled his brows when Trowa glared at him over his shoulder and then subtly flipped the leering teddy bear off.

“Maxwell, you are such a perv,” Wufei informed him. “Winner’s drunk. I highly doubt Barton is going to take advantage of him like that.”

“Oh, please. Quat’s been gagging for dick for the last hour. Shit, boy’s been gagging for it his whole life,” Duo informed them. “I’m more worried about poor Tro at this point. I commend the man for his self control, but I’m tellin’ ya, ain’t nobody that can resist Blondie.”

Heero decided it was the perfect time to change the subject. He was fairly certain Trowa wouldn’t actually have sex with Quatre while he was drunk, but Duo had a point. Quatre was irresistible on a normal day, especially to Trowa...and people like Duo who would fuck anything on two legs. But tipsy and giggly, flirty and spritely with a unicorn’s horn on his head and glitter on his flushed cheeks, there wasn’t a man alive that could resist that.

“I’m pretty sure I could.”

Except Wufei and God bless him for that. Heero may or may not have looked ridiculously smug about that, but what the hell. He linked their arms together, sinking his fingertips into his lover’s sinewy arm and holding on tight. “So are you seeing anyone, or are you just trying to steal everyone else’s significant others?”

“Eh, I’m shackin’ up with Hilde.” Duo jerked his thumb at the stage behind him without turning to look. Heero spotted the girl who was doing her own version of a drunken dance which, like Duo, was more of an attempt to dry hump the girl she was dancing with. Her blue-black hair was now completely blue and shaved on one side and she was dressed in a rather risque Catholic school girl costume. “Kinda,” Duo added. “We have an open relationship.”

“Why does that not surprise me,” Wufei deadpanned.

“Well, she doesn’t like the idea of being “tied down” with anyone which works out for me since...y’know -”

“You’re a manwhore?” Heero finished for him.

“Well, we like each other. We trust each other and we know what the other likes in bed. She’s a real wild cat in the sack, lemme tell ya -”

“Please, don’t tell us,” Wufei insisted.

“Anyway, she likes girls, too, and I like guys so we just have fun and then come home to each other. It’s workin’ for us right now. It ain’t broken so why fix it?”

Heero couldn't resist. "What's with the pig nose?"

"Oh," Duo grinned and reached up to touch the pink snout strapped to his face by a thin, white string. "Manbearpig. Get it?" When Heero and Wufei offered him blank stares in return, he shook his head. "Never mind."

“So who’s that girl she’s with right now?”

“Her name’s Keat. She works with Hil. We had a threesome once which was pretty neato -”

“That's great, Maxwell, but we really don’t need the sordid details of your sex life.”

Duo paused, eyeing him closely for a few uncharacteristically quiet moments and Heero got the sense he was gauging whether or not he should push the envelope just to mess with Wufei. When he glanced at Heero, he gave him a hard look, an unspoken warning that tonight was not the night and thankfully, Duo backed off.

“Suit yourself. So how you guys doin’? Still going strong, or is there trouble in paradise? Any soap worthy drama I should know about?”

Heero tamped down on the urge to slap the gleeful smile off his face. It wasn’t that Duo wanted to see his friends hurting, but he also enjoyed drama. If there wasn’t some juicy scandal going on somewhere that he could stick his nose in, he was not beneath creating his own. Heero opened his mouth to offer a scathing retort, but Wufei beat him to it a split second before he could get the words out.

“No, Maxwell. There’s not and I’ll thank you not to stir a pot that is simmering beautifully.”

Duo’s eyes flitted to Heero for a moment, then slid back to Wufei as a smile curled up the corners of his mouth. He winked and drawled, “Damn, Fei-Ray. Look at you gettin’ all metaphorical and shit. Are you a poet, but don’t know it?”

“I think you need to lay off the Jell-O shots. You don’t have many brain cells left to rub together.”

“Ouch. That was harsh, Fei, my man. Wassa matter? Hee-chan not puttin’ out?” Heero bristled as their sex life was brought into the discussion, if one could call it a discussion, but Duo was continuing on despite the rising tension. “You know, Heero. It’s not good to hold out on lover boy here. You gotta give him a little piece every now and then so he don’t wind up sticking it in someone else.”

“You son of a -”

“Alright, I think it’s time we let you sober up,” Wufei said, stepping in as the voice of reason. He wrapped his hand around Heero’s wrist and pushed the arm down that was pointing an accusing finger at Duo. “Or pass out in a puddle of your own vomit,” he added. “Or get your teeth knocked out when you inevitably piss someone off.”

“He’s already done that,” Heero hissed. “Why stop there?”

“Oh, relax, Hee-chan. I’m just yankin’ your chain. You should know that by now.” Duo graced him with an unapologetic grin. “You know I love your uptight ass. I just think it could use a bit more poundin’ if you catch my drift,” he added with a saucy wink.

“It gets plenty of pou -” he froze, realizing what he was about to say and clapped a hand over his mouth, glaring at the still grinning Duo. “You bashtard,” he slurred from behind his palm.

“Yeah,” Duo said, stretching his arms over his head. “I still got it.”

Heero’s retort was cut off when a screeching Hilde launched herself off the stage and landed on top of Duo’s back. He ‘oofed’ and hunched over, trying to balance the unexpected weight so they both wouldn’t topple over.

“Babe, please. You’re killin’ me here.”

Hilde smiled sheepishly and slid down the length of her boyfriend’s back until her platform sandals touched the painted cement of the gym floor. “Sorry, boo.” She playfully yanked Duo’s “bear hood” off his head, revealing sweaty hair and laughing when he shouted an affronted, “Hey!” She thrust an eager hand at Heero who extended his own and shook it, trying not to cringe at the wetness of her palm.

It must have shown anyway because she blushed even redder than she already was and wiped her hand on her skirt. “Sorry about that. It’s hot in here.” She then offered her drier hand to Wufei who hesitated for a second and then shook it amicably enough. Wufei didn’t do handshakes, germaphobe that he was and Heero was impressed that he’d actually done so. “It’s great to see you guys. Long time, no see. I’m glad you made it.”

Heero smiled politely. “Well, thanks for inviting us. You look nice. I like your costume.”

“Oh, this old thing?” She held out the pleats of her skirt and bent her knees in a curtsy. “It’s just something I threw together last minute.”

“You are so full of shit, Hil,” Duo snarked and then glanced at Heero. “That damned costume cost me two hundred fifty bucks, but of course, she just _had_ to have it.”

Hilde waved her hand as if this was immaterial. “Don’t be such a cheapskate, stud. Halloween only comes once a year. ‘Sides, yours was even more expensive than mine,” she added, picking at the tufted fur on the bear’s ears.

The music lulled and then slowed. It wasn’t anything Heero would consider “romantic” music by any means, but it was slow enough for Wufei to suddenly grab his hand and begin pulling away from the couple who seemed to have forgotten they were there anyway, gazing into each others eyes like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

“Well,” Wufei began as he tugged his lover out towards the center of the gym where a large space had been cleared for dancing. And it seemed others were using the reprieve of death metal as an opportunity to stop moshing and were now leaning against each other in slow, clumsy sways. “We’ll see you later, I’m sure. You guys have fun.”

Duo jolted out of his Hilde-induced trance and blinked at them. “Oh! Yeah, sorry. There’s uh...there’s food over against that wall there. All kinds of shit and the bar is set up in the corner. Have a ball, just make sure you come see me before you leave for the night.”

“We will. Thanks, Duo,” Heero called out as he was pulled onto the dance floor and swung in a half circle. If Duo responded, he couldn’t hear it, but it looked as though he probably hadn't because the last glance he got of him, he was too busy snogging Hilde’s lips off. Wufei initiated a sedate, almost waltz-like dance, wrapping his arms around Heero’s waist and leading him across the floor.

“This good?” Wufei murmured into his ear.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s good. Very good,” he grinned, looping his arms around his lover’s neck and letting him take the lead. He’d long since given up trying to lead anytime they danced. No matter what he did, Wufei would end up leading anyway. It wasn’t worth the arguments, or hassle. If Wufei wanted to lead, Heero would let him. He actually quite enjoyed it anyway.

“Maxwell really outdid himself, didn’t he?”

“He always does. You know how much he loves Halloween. I’m glad he’s...sort of somewhat settling down. Hilde is good for him.”

“Schbeiker is just as flaky as he is. Two peas in a pod.”

“Are you ever going to call anyone by their given name?”

“I call you by your given name.”

“Mmm. And I appreciate that. If you continued to call me “Yuy” like you did before we got together, I’m afraid it just wouldn’t work.”

Wufei pressed his cheek against Heero’s and spun them both in a circle. “We can’t have that.”

“You think Quatre will be okay?”

“He’s fine, love. He’s drunk, not sick. Although, he’s going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. At any rate, he’s got Doctor Barton looking after him.”

“True,” Heero chuckled. If there was anyone more qualified, or dedicated to caring for and protecting Quatre, Heero would eat his yellow sneakers.

The slow song came to an end far too soon for Heero's liking and he nearly jumped out of his skin when it was followed by a deafening subito multi-chord guitar riff. Wufei felt the jolt of his lover’s body and held him close, stroking a hand along his back. “You okay, babe?” He asked with a hint of amusement.

Heero scoffed and pulled away. “I’m fine. Just don’t know why it has be so damned loud.”

“You want a drink? Are you hungry? We could grab a bite and then head outside to cool off and spare our eardrums.”

“Tempting, but I’m not all that hungry. At least for food.”

Wufei gave him a look, half surprised, half amused. “Just what are you implying, my love?”

“Didn’t Duo suggest one of the classrooms to Trowa?”

“He did,” Wufei agreed, nodding slowly. “I think his intent was for them to - oh. Ohhhhhh.” A mischievous smile curled up the ends of his mouth, though his eyes were slightly questioning. “You serious?”

“Do you really think I would joke about something like this?” He leaned forward and placed his lips against Wufei’s ear. “I want you to take me to one of those classrooms and I want you to do me the way I know you want to do me.”

He couldn't wipe the prideful grin off his face as Wufei pulled away with a heated curse and grabbed him by the back of his costume. They ran into Trowa again as they exited the gym and Heero immediately noticed the missing half of the equation. “Where’s Quatre? Is he okay?”

“He’ll be alright. He’s just...well, he’s in the car, probably passed out by now. I warned him not to do so many shots, but - anyway, I’m taking him home to sleep it off. Can you tell Duo for me? I don’t want to leave Quat alone like this. He’s never been drunk before.”

“Yeah, of course. No problem. We’ll let him know as soon as we see him.”

“Thanks. And tell him I said 'thank you' as well. _We_ said 'thank you', for inviting us.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll tell him. Go take care of Quatre. I’ll talk to you in a few days.” He wrapped the taller man in a warm hug, patting him on the back and then pulled away to give Wufei a chance to say his goodbye.

They saw him off at the exit and waved as he disappeared into the night. It was a chilly evening, but now it felt refreshing and invigorating after the heat and mugginess inside the building. Heero took a few deep breaths of fresh air, allowing the breeze to dry some of the sweat off his skin.

“I hope Quatre will be okay.”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry about it. He’ll sleep it off and feel like shit in the morning and hopefully, he’ll think twice before slamming back a dozen, or so Jell-O shots next time.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. Let’s go.” Heero smirked as Wufei grabbed his hand and pushed through the congregation of people clogging up the hallway, walking with an urgency that indicated how hard up he was. And when Wufei was raring to go, there was no stopping him.

The first several rooms were locked, likely occupied by people who had the same idea. They finally found one at the end of the hall and Wufei roughly shoved a rather beefy looking guy away when he tried to take the room for himself and his intoxicated-looking date.

“This room’s taken,” he snarled. “Find another one.”

The brute stiffened and curled his lip, obviously not accustomed to be talked to that way, especially by someone half his size. Heero sensed the threat of violence and prepared himself for a fight. No way in hell this Neanderthal was going after his boyfriend. He bared his teeth, his fists clenching at his sides, just daring the man to try it. After several tense moments, the guy withdrew from the standoff and muttered, “Fags,” under his breath as he turned away, yanking the girl behind him. She seemed so out of it and almost reluctant to be alone with him. She implored them with a wide-eyed look and Heero read the message clearly.

 _Help me_.

That decided it. He caught up to them and uttered a simple, “Hey.” The man whirled around, a condescending leer on his face.

“Sorry, pal. I don’t swing -”

His head spun at a dizzying angle, blood and small pieces of broken teeth bursting like a spigot from his open mouth as Heero’s fist collided with his cheek. The man, despite being twice Heero’s size, teetered on his feet for a second, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground with sickening thud, all two hundred thirty pounds of him. Heero could feel the shock wave from the impact of the massive body travel up his legs and could have sworn the walls shook.

He turned to the visibly shaken girl. “Are you okay?”

She nodded and swiped at her makeup smeared face. “Yeah. Now, I am. Thank you.”

“Are you here alone?”

“No. No, my friends are around here somewhere.” She looked up at him, expression full of relief and gratitude. “Thank you so much. He - he wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Go find your friends and stay close to them. He’ll be out for a while, but even when he wakes up, he’ll be in no shape to hurt anyone.”

“I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Just be safe. That’s all you need to do. Go find your friends, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you again.” She stepped back and glowered down at the unconscious man on the ground, giving him a swift kick in the side before sidling away towards the gym.

Wufei grabbed Heero from behind and dragged him into the classroom, slamming and locking the door and hurriedly yanked a rainbow colored shade down over the small window. He pinned Heero against the door, popped the faux fangs off his teeth, and kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue deep into Heero’s mouth.

“Fuck, I love you, you know that? That was so hot,” Wufei whispered, tonguing down Heero’s cheek and over his jaw. He suckled on the soft skin of his neck, pulling the flesh into his mouth and then licking over the bloody splotch he left behind. “I’m going to be beating off to the memory of you decking that simpleton for weeks.”

Heero chuckled and reached up to pull Wufei’s headband off, tossing it onto the floor and grabbing fistfuls of long, silky hair. He smiled against his lover’s mouth when Wufei sought more kisses, happily obliging with parted lips and a soft sigh. He ground his erection against Wufei’s thigh, humming at the delicious friction and hissed as greedy hands cupped the cheeks of his ass and squeezed. “I aim to please.”

Wufei’s hands slid up his back and fumbled for the costume’s zipper at the base of his neck. He pulled it down and parted the suit, peeling it off his arms and chest. Heero hissed with pleasure and closed his eyes as Wufei’s lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked the nub into his mouth. His head thumped back against the door, his fingers carding through his lover’s long hair, holding Wufei’s head against his chest to prevent any attempts to retreat. The soft, wet suction was exquisite, barely audible with the rock music burring through the small PA speaker at the front of the room.

Wufei pulled his costume down further, exposing his ass and groin to the stagnant air and the sheer naughtiness of what they were doing made his skin tingle with arousal. Wufei knelt down on the floor, tugging Heero's costume down his legs and peppering hot, wet kisses over his twitching abdomen until his chin brushed the crown of his straining erection.

Heero glanced down and bit his lip to smother the involuntary groan that wanted to escape thanks to the sight of his beautiful lover on his knees before him. He tangled trembling fingers into locks of black hair, pulling Wufei closer to where he desperately needed that lovely mouth. That mouth that knew his body so well, could solicit the most passionate responses, the most mind-bending pleasure.

“Please…”

Wufei’s eyes gleamed with an otherworldly shine and Heero couldn’t be sure if it was actually him, or a result of the black lights in the room. The iridescent shimmer of the dragon costume glowed in the eerie light and so did the flash of unnaturally white teeth as Wufei grinned up at him.

“God, I love it when you beg,” he rasped and then swallowed Heero’s cock, taking him deep into his throat and Heaven help him, he almost blew his load then and there. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and bit down on his knuckle in a frantic attempt to stifle his emphatic shout. It was easy enough to figure out what they were doing in there, but that didn’t mean Heero wanted anyone to actually hear it.

Wufei pulled off with a pop and leered up at him, the dominant look in his eyes nearly doing him in. “Take your hand out of your mouth. I want everyone to hear you. I want everyone to know what I’m doing to you in here.” He rose to his feet and licked up the shell of Heero’s ear. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good, baby, you won’t even remember where the hell you are, much less care that anyone can hear you.”

Heero’s hand flew down to his groin and squeezed the base of his cock as it pulsed dangerously. Wufei knew exactly how to render him helpless with need. A trembling, wanton mess that could barely string a coherent sentence together to save his life. He sagged in Wufei’s arms, all soft whimpers and desperate acquiesce.

Wufei palmed his bare ass, sinking his fingers into the supple flesh of his buttocks. “Get the rest of that costume off and get up onto that desk. On your back, you naughty kitty.” Heero snickered at the “naughty kitty” part and yelped a moment later when his lover delivered a sharp smack to his ass. “Think that’s funny? I promise you won’t be laughing by the time I’m done with you. Get your ass on that desk. You have three seconds. One…”

Heero tripped on the blasted costume, still wrapped around his ankles and he grabbed onto the metal edge of the teacher’s desk for support as he urgently tried to pry the rest of the suit off.

“Two…”

“Shit,” he cursed and hopped up onto the desk, shivering from the cold hard metal against his bare rump. He toed his shoes off and wrenched the fabric off his ankles and feet and tossed it down to the floor before leaning back on his hands and opening his legs. His cocked arched up between his splayed thighs, flushed and wet at the tip.

He watched Wufei struggle out of his own costume. “Stupid one piece - I hate this shit.” He got the top half off and bent over to push the suit down his legs. Heero took a moment to admire the smooth, golden back, glowing a faint blue under the black lights, the knobs of his spine standing out in stark relief beneath his satiny skin. Wufei’s hair was past his shoulders now and the tips just barely brushed against the floor as he worked his boots, socks, and the costume off.

The two of them had certainly done their fair share of fucking in strange places. Cars, Wufei’s office at Preventers, in a tent while camping in the Smoky Mountains. They had all been wonderful and erotic in their own ways, but this was almost surreal. Maybe it was the lighting, or the music, or the fact that they were in a classroom that was once used to educate children, or maybe it was because they were in a building filled with people. Whatever it was, it had Heero, and obviously Wufei worked up into a hormonal frenzy. He placed a hand over his groin, his finger tips curling around the base of his ball sac, thumb stroking the length of his rigid cock.

Wufei approached, his stride predatory and full of swagger. It was strange considering how sexually repressed they’d both been before and even shortly after they got together. Now, at least when it came to each other, they couldn’t get enough and, surprisingly enough, they'd each discovered a hidden kinky side.

Wufei found a niche in dominant sex, elated by the feeling of power and control and watching his lover succumb to his occasionally aggressive advances. Heero loved every second of it and gleefully obliged his boyfriend’s whims, getting off on submitting as much as Wufei got off on dominating him.

Heero’s breath stuttered and lodged in his throat as Wufei stepped between the wide ‘v’ of his legs and pressed their chests together. He leaned forward and nipped at Heero’s neck, his fingers wrapping around the wrist that cupped his groin and pulling his hand away. Wufei pushed a hand against his chest until Heero got the message and lowered himself until his back was flush against the top of the desk. It was cold, but warmed quickly from his body heat, though his head hung slightly off the edge of the other side.

He blinked dizzily at the ridiculous Halloween graffiti that was drawn all over the blackboard with different colored, his heart thumping heavily when Wufei’s hands grasped the backs of his knees and hoisted his legs up, propping the balls of his feet on top of the desk.

He was expecting his cock to be engulfed in the wet heat of Wufei's mouth, but instead he dipped his head lower and Heero sucked in a sharp breath that was immediately followed by a loud moan as his lover buried his face between the cheeks of his ass.

The blood rushing to his head from its upside down position made the sublime feeling of being eaten out even more exhilarating. He reached between his thighs and pulled tendrils of black silk between his fingers, wrapping the strands around them and tugging gently. He didn’t bother to suppress his vocalizations, as Wufei had promised, he no longer gave a damn. With his free hand, he gripped the edge of the desk and pushed his pelvis forward, rocking his hips rhythmically against the up and down motion of his lover’s tongue.

“Oh, Fei. Mmm...that feels so good.” He was lost to the pleasure, panting and trembling beneath the onslaught. His eyes rolled behind barely opened eyes, unseeing except for the purplish-blue lights that leaked between his slitted eyelids. His mind was chaos, his body a finely tuned instrument. A liquid heap of splayed, quivering limbs. overcome by the sensations of hard metal, a dizzy head, and the hot, wet mouth making love to his most intimate, erogenous place.

He expected the insertion of a finger, but still jumped when it slid into him. Wufei pushed a second one in after only a brief moment and spread them apart within the confines of Heero’s body. He knew Wufei was ready to fuck as he only rushed the preparation when he couldn’t wait any longer. Heero forced himself to relax despite the sting of the abrupt stretching and bleated out a reedy groan when the tips of Wufei’s fingers grazed his prostate.

He hissed from the added burn of sudden withdrawal and watched Wufei spit on the pads of his fingers before rubbing the saliva around his opening and then spat in his hand again to coat his own cock. He hooked his arms around Heero’s thighs and pulled his body towards him, both of them wincing from the screech of Heero's skin across the metal surface, until his ass was on the edge, half hanging off. Heero braced himself as the tip of his lover’s cock pressed against him and choked out a garbled cry, biting down on his tongue as it penetrated him in a smooth, continuous thrust, only stopping when Wufei's groin was snug against his backside.

Heero concentrated on relaxation, the mental command to loosen his body to ease the sudden intrusion. His opening ached from the lack of proper preparation and he clutched the edges of the desk as Wufei began a slow withdrawal and then pushed back in, picking up his pace a little more with each thrust.

After a few minutes, the burn lessened and Heero’s body went completely pliant in his lover’s arms, moaning brokenly from the press on his prostate. Wufei worked himself up to a ruthless tempo, slamming his hips against Heero’s ass and bouncing him across the desk. His grunts permeated the room, loud even with the music, every growl and filthy word bringing Heero closer and closer to climax.

His body was on fire, consumed by sensory overload. His skin prickled and broke out in goosebumps, muscles tensing, his fingers white-knuckled as they curled around the lip of the desk. He keened his way to a powerful orgasm and shouted when his groin pulsed, flooding with heat and pleasure so intense, his brain sparked and shorted out for a split second. Wufei rumbled deep and loud in his throat, fucking roughly into the body that had gone limp and pliant, though far gone as he was, his ears picked up the soft whimpers, felt the shake of aftershocks exacerbated by the repeated press of his cock against his prostate.

The vision of his lover wrecked by the vigorous fucking and his explosive orgasm coupled with the tight, moist heat of Heero’s body sent Wufei over the edge, sailing into a fiery, volatile abyss. He tossed his head back and groaned long and low, releasing his seed inside the man spread out before him. When the pinnacle of ecstasy died down, he slumped, sweaty and shaking, huffing into Heero’s neck as he caught his breath. Heero stroked his damp, tangled hair, basking in the glowing feeling of satiety. As awareness gradually returned, he remembered the cat ears still attached to his head. He reached up and touched them with trembling fingers and let out a bark of laughter, surprising Wufei who lifted his head up to see what was so funny.

“My ears,” Heero chuckled. “I forgot I was still wearing them.”

Wufei graced him with a sly, but dopey smile. “Leave them on.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m serious. I want you to keep those. I want to see you in them and nothing else except those heels I’m going to get you.”

“God,” he dropped his head down to the desk with a thump and rolled his eyes. “You and your heel obsession.”

Wufei leaned up and pressed their lips together, murmuring against Heero’s mouth, “Just you wait. You laugh now, but I guarantee you won’t be once I have you laid out in our bed with those ears and those heels, begging me to fuck your brains out."

He grinned and nipped his lover’s lower lip. “Sounds like a blast.”

“There will be much blasting, I promise you,” Wufei reassured him, prompting another bark of laughter from Heero who stared up at him with glittering blue eyes, shimmering with adoration and amusement.

“I never took you for a pervert. You’re almost as bad as Duo.”

“I’ll forgive you for comparing me to Maxwell only because I just climaxed and I’m feeling generous.”

“My apologies,” Heero snickered. “I’m just saying, you’ve really surprised me.”

“I hope in a good way.”

He smiled and hooked an arm around Wufei’s neck, tugging him down for another kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other.”

 

_End._


End file.
